Simply Molly
by The Nagging Muse
Summary: AU non yaoi . She's practical, she's a bit moody, she's down to earth, she doesn't like anime, and somehow she wound up in the Yu Yu Hakusho world by getting lost in the woods of Lake Michigan on a school field trip. She's simply Molly.
1. Molly gets lost in the forest

_**Simply Molly**_

_Chapter 1: Molly gets Lost in the Forest_

_**SM**_

Molly Thompson didn't want to go on the field trip to the National Park. It was silly and uncalled for, she wasn't attending a Performance Art's school to go to a stinking forest. Her younger sister, Sandy, couldn't be more excited. But, of course, she was an artist and according to her it was the most opportune moment to draw or gain inspiration.

At the moment the two sisters, who were staying with their older brother Bryan and his wife, Stacy, were riding in the back seat of Bryan's SUV. The school had called its small student population and told them that it was free dress day on account of the field trip.

The older brunette, Molly, was clad in simple jeans, a sweatshirt with 'Save the Whales' on it, and a yellow ribbon tying her hair back. Of course the only regulated thing she had to wear were sneakers or some form of comfortable walking shoes. Looking over she noticed Sandy wearing a long sleeved shirt, and jeans two sizes too big for her emaciated body. No, she was not anorexic, just had a very fast metabolism.

Where Sandy was model thin, Molly was lean and toned. Sighing Molly spoke, "You're going to get cold, it's already October."

"Like I give a crap."

"Fine then, die of hypothermia for all I care!"

"Just don't come to my funeral and I'll rest in peace."

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

Sticking her tongue out Sandy retorted," Takes one to know one!"

Molly scoffed," Like that's original you cartoon loving freak."

"It's called anime you idiot!"

"Will you two shut the hell up? Damn."

The last comment was made by Bryan, who had stopped at a red light and whirled on them until it turned green again. Both girls huffed at the call out, Molly glared daggers at her brother while Sandy glared accusingly out the window.

"Just because you're older Bryan doesn't give you the right to boss us around."

Bryan laughed out loud, "Of course it does, especially since you're both staying at my house, and riding in my car. I'm the Hitler in this play."

Snorting, Molly said, "You couldn't be Hitler, your more like a rejected Easter bunny."

Quiet laughter could be heard in the passenger seat, all three siblings looked toward Stacy, who was trying to contain her laughter. Waving them off with her hand she tried to control her giggling.

"Stace, you okay?"

Nodding, Stacy looked at her husband, "It's just you three are too funny! It's always Moll and Sands who start it then you come in and try to stop it. Only, it's always you who gets bashed in the end. Too funny."

Bryan scowled. Molly and Sandy put on a Cheshire cat smile. Stacy continued to laugh before it soon died out. The light turned green and all parties fell silent for the remainder of the trip, at some point Sandy pulled out a small sketchpad and started doodling. Glancing over, Molly's celery eyes took in what she was doodling,_ 'That anime crap she's obsessed with.'_

Sensing someone was looking Sandy looked up, but Molly turned quickly in reaction. The teen set her eyes on the scenery that raced by outside the window. Shrugging slightly the youngest sibling went back to work.

Pulling into the parking lot of the National Park, Molly drug herself out of the door slowly. Sandy bounded out the door in a sudden ungraceful leap. Kids and Teens were littered all over the place in small packs.

"I'll be back to pick you guys up at the school, around eight," One arm hugging his sisters, Bryan waved and got back into the car. Stacy kissed both girls on the cheeks, hugged them, said similar sentiments, and followed suit. The car tore off out of the parking lot and down the street. Sandy and Molly parted ways after checking in with the head teacher, Mr. Sparks.

Wandering toward her group of friends Molly entered the circle, "Hey guys."

Choruses of 'Hey Molls!' and 'What's up chicky?' reached her ears and the brunette had to smile.

"So are you psyched or what?!" Bridget Julius spoke as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Her friends sighed at how enthusiastic the blonde was, her personality didn't fit her looks at all. She was a classic beauty, and yet her personality was like a 5-year-old about to go to Disney Land. Bridget Julius was walking irony.

Molly shrugged helplessly, "Not really. Nature walks aren't really my _thing_."

"Seriously, now let's say it was a mall walk. Then maybe I'd be a bit more enthused as you Bridge," chimed in Desiree Hopkins, rubbing her cool hands together. Her skin pebbled mercilessly, "Great! Goose bumps! Just another thing I need to kick off the day."

"Oh stop your whining."

"Me thinks you need to shut your pie hole Bridget before I kick your ass."

Molly shook her head, she wasn't awake enough for this, "Guys make love, not war."

The blonde and red head's faces scrunched up in disgust, Desiree pointing out, "That's nasty and uncalled for."

"Yeah, but it shut you two up didn't it?"

"True, but…"

"No buts!"

"No ass's either."

The comment caught Molly and Desiree off guard as the both turned and looked at the guilty comment maker. Blinking innocently Bridget cocked her head to the side, "What? We were talking about butts, ne?"

"Bridge, I love you, you're so… how you say it," dramatically pausing, Desiree rubbed her forehead and continued, "blonde."

"HEY!"

Bridget glared accusingly at her laughing friends, as they slapped high five's.

"_Attention alumni, please meet at the foot of the trail for instructions, thank you,"_ droned, the ever-monotonous teacher, Mrs. Smith. The students of Chicago Performing Art's School dragged themselves, or skipped merrily over, to the teachers that had gathered at the mouth of several trails.

Mrs. Smith put the loud speaker to her lips and droned on after the students arrived_," Everyone is to stay within the National Park boundaries and follow all rules. Meaning, no littering, no fires, no picking the wild plants, no feeding the wild life, et cetera. Remember, you are representing the school at all times you are here. Oh and stay on the marked trails. Turn in all electronics to Mr. Sparks except for watches. Report back around lunch, and then we'll turn you loose again. Use the buddy system, or group system, whatever. Have fun, and remember the rules!"_

At the end of the speech everyone mumbled and grumbled as they started off toward the ominous woods. Molly and Desiree trudged toward one of the trails as Bridget bounced along a few feet ahead. Most people had taken path the veered off to the sharp right, who knows why, but they did. Bridget, being as the only one who wanted to go and dance with the woodland creatures among the wild flowers, was the self-designated trail picker. So they went with the least populated trail.

The fall colored trees let patches of sun through as the three walked along. Bridget would stop occasionally to look at stuff, and even Molly was starting to enjoy herself, a bit. She still didn't want to be here, but couldn't help, but feel slightly happy.

"Umm, so, what time is it?"

Bridget was answered by silence, as the three each in turn looked at each other. Desiree sweatdropped, "Did anyone bring a time like device at all?"

Again, silence.

"We're screwed," bluntly said Molly as she dropped her head.

Great, they were in the middle of the forest, on some god-forsaken path, and in the past hour it seemed that the students had started to dwindle on this particular path. And to make matters worse Molly had to go to the bathroom, really, really, bad. The breeze blew her fringe into her eyes, and Molly pushed it back quickly.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Then, _go_."

"Umm, how about no. You're both standing there and unlike some people I don't drop my pants in public when the need arises."

Desiree snickered and spoke, "Lord only knows who would want to see that."

"Haha, not funny," dryly stated Molly, before picking herself up off the rock she had seated herself on.

Bridget sighed, "Just go find a bush or something out there. We won't look, we're not pervs unlike some people we know. And I think we're far from being lesbian."

"Unless there's something you need to tell us Des," coyly stated the brunette.

Desiree huffed, "Oh, just go to the loo would ya?"

"As you wish my fair lesby!" before Desiree could whack her or retort, Molly waltzed off the trail and into the underbrush. Snickering to herself she continued to walk, trying to gage how far she had to go without being seen.

Pushing aside tree branches she continued to march far off from the trail attempting to stay in a straight line, but had to veer off at a certain spot, because of a brook. The rushing water just made it all the more worse and who knows what could be lurking around there. And she did not feel like tangoing with a bobcat or grizzly bear at that moment at all.

The brunette pondered the idea,_ 'Like I would tango with any kind of animal, ever. Especially a bear or bobcat… talk about scary. And the fact I can't tango worth a crap.'_

Finally settling on a spot, far away from the trail or any possible people that could see the brunette did the bathroom business. As she got up a thought occurred to her, "Where the hell am I?"

Slapping her forehead, she drug her hand down her face slowly as she continued to talk to herself, "Crap, I forgot to put up a marker. Shit, shit, shit. God, you can be so stupid Molly."

Muttering to herself she turned around in a circle assessing her options before marching off into a general direction that she thought she came through. The mantra of 'shit' kept playing through her mind as she tried to figure a way out of the infernal woods. Molly was on the verge of tears, she didn't like the forest, it was freaky, actually saying it was freaky was putting it mildly. Leaning under a stray branch, the brunette rubbed her eye and blinked away any type of tear.

"Great, this is just the type of thing you hear about all the time. Teenage girl gets lost in woods, only to be kidnaped by a psycho killer," stopping a minute a look of fear passed over her face as she thoroughly processed the thought, "Or eaten by a rogue animal, or dying from some foreign disease…"

Swallowing hard, Molly pressed forward and hummed a tune under her breath, trying hard to keep her head cleared. Only a matter of time before she saw a path and then she'd be safe, and be able to navigate herself back to civilization. Or a search party person would find her. Yes, all those things could happen as well.

"Sure is dark in here," Taking a step forward she felt tingly all over, a massive tingle. Like a ripple went through her body, jumping slightly in surprise she spun around, "That was weird."

Shrugging it off, she walked onward, keeping her eyes on her feet and the area around her. Nothing looked familiar at all. Nothing, nada, zip. Looking up from her feet she saw a light at the end of the forest tunnel. Literally there was a little hole of light peeking at her, grinning like an idiot she sprinted toward the opening. Finally, maybe something good!

Laughing at her fortune Molly didn't realize the root sticking up out of the ground, her sneakered foot caught on it, and she did the infamous face plant into the soft forest floor. Groaning, she picked her head up, "Ow…"

The brunette lay there for a few seconds before something right next to her head caught her eye. There was a foot right next to her, a blue foot. Blinking a few times she looked up and was greeted by a blue _thing _staring at her. It was short maybe the size of an infant. Scrutinizing it she noticed the thing had horns, a tuft of white hair, and the largest eyes Molly had ever seen. No matter how cute it was the 16-year-old sprung up fast and screamed. And succeeded in falling back onto her butt trying to step back.

The blue thing screamed as well. And together they screamed. Jumping to her feet the brunette backed up quickly, the thing mirrored her as it backed up.

"Don't kill me!" Molly pleaded, though if she were in her right state of mind, she would have realized that the blue thing wasn't what she had to worry about.

"Don't kill me!" the blue infant screamed back. Its voice was small, like a child's, but it was loud at the same time.

"Why would I kill you?" The brunette put her hands up in a surrendering position. It copied her again. Gaining some confidence Molly stepped forward, the thing did the same. Startled, she tripped backwards and knocked into something hard. Gulping she looked backwards and came face to face with a very large pack of blue abs.

"Oh my God…" her celery eyes traveled upwards and her gaze rested on a very, very large blue thing. Only this one wasn't adorable like the infant-like one. This one was gazing at her like she was dinner. Molly's face shrunk, and her eyes got big as she sucked in air quickly. The large blue giant was tensed and poised it seemed like.

Not being able to contain it any longer Molly screamed, her voice breaking, as she did the _flight_ method and sprinted like an Olympic champion. She vaguely realized that something was screaming right behind her, though the only thing on her mind was the Blue Giant. Her vocal cords hurt as she took a deep breath and screeched loudly," I'm going to die!"

Blue Giant was right behind the teenager, and the other blue infant was running beside Molly screaming and screeching whatever the girl was saying or doing. Bursting through the foliage the brunette looked wildly around for a hiding spot and sprinted off in a random direction. Seeing steps she lunged for them. Well at least now she found a trail… but now she was gonna get killed.

Oh, joy.

Taking three steps at a time Molly sprinted straight up the stairs cussing every step she took, "Shit," step, "Damn," step, "Shit. Damn. Stupid damn shitty trip."

Blue Giant licked its lips and sprung into the air. Landing in front of the teen it said something she couldn't understand. Coming to a screeching halt once again Molly screamed and took off down the steps, stumbling a lot. It was almost comical trying to get down the steps without dying by the giant or tripping down them. Trying to keep her balance Molly had her forearms in a touchdown stance on the sides of her.

The little blue infant copied.

Getting an idea the brunette spun around and headed straight for Blue Giant. The large blue thing stopped momentarily as she ran toward him at an alarming speed. Molly prayed this would work, as she neared him she sidestepped, spun, and ran up the stairs again. The giant blinked a few times before returning to the chase at hand. It put on a burst of speed, smirking.

Seeing the top of the stairs Molly almost jumped for joy. Seeing someone at the top she screamed, "Get out of the way!"

Her legs ached, her heart was hurting, but yet she was going way too fast to stop at that point. Her foot collided with the last step and she zoomed past whatever person, or people, were standing there. She couldn't really focus how many were there at the moment. She felt something jump onto her shoulder and lope it's arms around her neck.

"OH MY GOD!" Screaming in fright she launched her arms to the back of her and grabbed whatever was there as she came to a sudden stop. Bringing them in front of her she saw her mime thing. Speaking accusingly she shook the thing, "You again!"

"Girl, duck."

A voice spoke behind her, without thinking Molly threw herself to the ground. A few thunks, followed by some painful sounding howling were heard before it was silent again. Cautiously the brunette poked her head up and looked behind her. She sucked her cheeks in, a nervous habit, at what she saw. Blue Giant was in pieces on the ground and a small old woman with dull pink hair stood beside it.

Springing to her feet, Molly unconsciously hugged the blue toddler thing to her chest. Getting huffy she spat out, "What the hell is going on!?"

_**SM**_

_Before those who have read the "Simply Molly" story before freak out and fear I have stolen it I would like to clear the accusations. Have no fear, I am Go Stick Your Head In a Toilet. I just lost the email to log in so I had to make a new account. Sad? Very much so. Though I am sure a large amount of you have not read the one and only chapter of "Simply Molly" before this, but just in case I wanted to post this._

_Muse (aka Toilet)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form YYH, but I do own any type of OC mentioned in the story.**_


	2. Molly's not a happy camper

_**Simply Molly**_

_Chapter 2: Molly's not a happy camper_

**SM**

She was positive the world was against her, a hundred and ten percent positive. There was no way in hell any of this was real, none. Molly eyed the steaming tea cup in front of her suspiciously. After the incident with Blue Giant the brunette had been asked, really ordered, to come inside the temple. Her paranoia had reached red alert after coming inside. Images of the brutally dismembered thing kept floating around in her head annoyingly.

Sneakily Molly peeked up from under her fringe at the old woman across from her. Her eyes flickered in sharp movements taking in as much as she could of her possible murderer. The woman didn't look like much of threat. She had to be at least two feet shorter than her, dull pink hair, muscular, but not overly so, still there was something about her that radiated power.

The woman exhaled heavily, a sound of annoyance. Molly tensed further and averted her eyes, fixing them on the door across the room.

"Are you finally done?"

The sudden voice made the brunette jump slightly. Smirking the woman eyed Molly calmly before bluntly stating, "Genkai."

Blinking, Molly cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Sighing in exasperation Genkai made an effort to not get too annoyed, "My name is Genkai."

Oh, so that was what she was playing then. Molly stared at the self-proclaimed Genkai, _'So she's going for the "I'm a sweet old woman who wants to help the poor lost girl" card? So be it then.'_

"Molly," smiled Molly, changing her demeanor as her mind processed all the acceptable escape routes in the surrounding area.

Genkai frowned at the girl's strange behavior, "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm sorry, I got lost. I was on a school trip. If you could point me to the picnic area that would be great!"

Her tone was too sweet, too sugary. Whatever Molly was selling, Genkai wasn't a buyer. The frown deepened as she pondered over the sentence and the radiant smile being handed to her. She couldn't feel any type of presence lurking around the temple, at least none out of the norm, and certainly the brunette harbored almost no spiritual energy and zip demonic energy whatsoever. Genkai spoke clearly, "There is no picnic area anywhere near here."

"E-excuse me?" Molly's voice cracked at the statement. If you're gonna secretly murder someone you'd at least think they'd tell you the truth!

"Did I stutter?"

Swallowing she felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck, and her hands became clammy, "W-w-well n-n-n-no, b-bu-bu-"

Her skin paled, and the room became small as what was possibly going to happen, sunk in. Perhaps she was going into late shock? Yes, that must be it. Molly was almost positive, well at least she'd probably be unconscious through the brutal dismemberment of her body. Then again she could just wait until she woke up again. Oh cheese and rice, what had she gotten herself into?

"Kid, you okay?" asked Genkai, though she knew she wasn't, as she slowly got up and reached for the pale brunette.

Molly's head snapped up at the rustling noise and sprung up from her seat in a sudden fear. A wave of vertigo shook her frame, "Stay away from me!"

"You need help, you idiot."

Genkai made another swipe, but Molly flitted to the other side of the table out of arms reach. Bumping up against the wall the girl put her palm on it to steady herself. Jerking an accusing finger at Genkai she shouted, "You're the one who needs help old woman!"

Irritated Genkai shot forward in a surge of speed and stopped abruptly in Molly's face.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you," lowly stated the older woman.

Molly pressed her whole body against the wall trying to create some room in between the two. Gulping down breaths she tried to calm her racing heart, "Y-you haven't f-f-f-fed me-me."

Sweat beaded on her face and rolled down as her nerves escalated to undetermined heights. My lungs worked in triple time as it tried to force breath in and out. Most noticeably she noticed was how her vision seemed to spot and tunnel leaving her only to gaze at her possible murderer.

Genkai's eyes widened marginally as she saw the brunette start to go into shock, turning slightly she yelled, "Yukina!"

Pressing harder against the wall Molly's face pinched a little at the thought of her now _two _possible murderers. She may have been able to escape with just one, but two? No way in hell she was gonna get away from that! Holding up her clammy hands she felt something snatch them in a vice grip. Yelping slightly at the quick movement she turned her head to cower slightly.

"Listen up idiot, you're going into shock. I need you to calm yourself. Someone is coming in to help you."

Genkai's voice didn't do anything to distract the poor girl as her breath hitched and picked up even faster before. Rolling her eyes she noted that Yukina had run in followed by the miming demon that had insisted on staying near Molly since she'd entered the grounds.

The small demon blanched at the sight of Molly and let an irate squeal out before scampering to the girl's side in a frenzy.

"Oh dear," uttered Yukina coming to Molly and Genkai's aid, examining swiftly she pronounced, "We need to lay her down and elevate her legs."

When Genkai attempted to situate Molly onto the floor the brunette lashed out violently and hunched on the ground. Sighing the pink haired woman gave an exasperated look at Yukina who gave a weak smile back.

"I am done trying to help her if she doesn't want it," spoke Genkai as she examined the poor girl cowering in fear.

Yukina crouched down and laid a hand onto the girl's shoulders, ignoring when her body went rigid the ice demon said, "If you don't calm down you might go into shock. We are just trying to help you, if you'll let us."

"Like you're going to help me!" snappishly stated Molly lurching unsteadly up from her crouching position. Yukina sat back onto her haunches in stunned silence, talk about mood swings one minute she was cowering the next the girl was fuming. Taking an stumbling step backwards Molly continued her rant, "You're just waiting to kill me! Or-or sell me to a slave ring! I won't fall for it! I won't!"

The miming demon took up a defensive position in front of the fuming teenager. A pixie-like voice reverberated from the creature, "I won't! I won't!"

Startled Molly and the rest of the room's gaze flew to the small demon who's chest puffed up, like a penguin. The brunette's eyes almost popped out of her skull as she took in the blue demon, she'd been in denial up until this point at what she'd encountered. Daintily she prodded the miming demon with the toe of her foot in slight wonder, and half horror. At being poked at the demon turned and with adoring eyes launched itself at the brunette with a delightful squeal.

Genkai rubbed her temples and went to settle down at the table to continue sipping her tea, she'd had enough of this. Yukina had stood and watched with apprehension as the demon wrapped its tiny arms around Molly. The brunette went rigid before promptly passing out like a cement block on the floor. Rushing forward Yukina kneeled by the girl checking her over and then saying, "It looks like she's going to be unconscious for a while. Her body is under a great deal of stress."

The smaller demon unlatched itself and sat back onto her stomach. Sniffling slightly it's eyes watered up before bursting into heart-wrenching sobs at Molly's unconscious state.

Genkai ignored the mayhem that the small demon thought was happening and said, "I suppose she'll be needing a place to spend the night."

"I'll go prepare a room," calmly said Yukina as she reached over and snatched a pillow from the floor. Tucking it under the passed out brunette's head she stood and fled the room.

**SM**

Well I can say for one thing that Molly is very mood swing prone. A note on the miming demon is that it has attached to Molly because it almost thinks that Molly is its mother and yes all it does is mime people's words. A miming demon is hard to teach to form words on its own. This chapter was very fun to write and I hope I didn't make anyone OOC. If I did so sorry!

Till next time

Muse/Toilet


	3. Molly meets her maker

Simply Molly

Chapter 3: Molly meets her maker

---

It'd been 3 days since Molly had arrived at the strange house in the woods, but so far she hadn't found a gun to her head _yet_. She found Yukina very kind, though odd because of the blue hair, and Genkai to be tolerable. One could say the brunette was warming up to her keepers. But something set her ill at ease with the temple, there was something about the place that never let her fully relax.

And, no one had yet to explain the strange blue thing that had tried to kill her. _Or_ the little blue thing that followed her around to its heart's content. She'd thought of confronting Genkai about it, but thought better of it and tried to shut it out of her mind. Molly refused to believe any of this was the work of the supernatural. After thoughtful consideration she'd come to conclusion the people at this estate were out of their minds and their insanity was rubbing off on her.

Well, she would try to convince this to herself at least until she could figure what was really happening.

Molly mulled this over as she padded down the hall of the temple. The blue toddler bounding behind her. Peering back behind her the teen chewed on her lip, "I don't understand you, you're a strange thing."

The thing just cocked its head to the side and smiled wide in response. The infant clapped its hands together as it happily it danced about her feet.

Giggling slightly Molly kneeled down on the floor muttering, "Energetic and very joyful."

It just smiled wider, if that was possible, and reached up for her like a baby. The brunette blinked and leaned back instead. The toddler stamped its foot angrily making the ground shake slightly and made several noises of impatience.

"Fine," said Molly rolling her eyes as she gingerly plucked it from the ground. It cooed and squirmed in delight as it burrowed into her arms. Staring down at it she muttered almost to herself, "I think you need a name other than It or Thing."

"Name!" fluidly spoke It.

Jerking back she almost dropped the thing, but caught herself just in time. Molly knew it talked, but it was far and few between.

"Don't you ever come up with sentences on your own?"

After the sentence flew from her mouth something clicked in her head, "Like a mime... you're like a mime! That's it, it's perfect for you."

"Mime Mime Mime Mime!" squealed the blue toddler.

Nodding Molly stood, her knees popping, "Yes, Mime. That'll be your name from now on."

Mime was settled snugly in her arms emitting a slight purring noise. The brunette eyeballed her strange companion deciding against putting it down on the ground. Entering the kitchen Molly noted an extra table setting at the table. The floor boards creaked slightly and Molly raised her eyes to see Yukina step into the room with a steaming plate of what looked like Chow Mein.

Vaguely Molly thought about her keepers' obsession with Asian food, it was a little strange after all that they'd had Asian food for every meal she'd been held captive here.

"Something wrong Molly?"

Her eyes trailed up from the plate of food to Yukina's smiling face and Molly asked, "Are we having company?"

The blue haired girl shuffled over to the table and placed the platter in the center of the table exclaiming brightly, "Yes, he's very important. Maybe he can help you better than Genkai and I can."

Molly forced a slight smile onto her face, inside the wheels in her head turned a bit faster. So she was going to finally meet the head honcho? Apparently she was into something deeper than a simple kidnapping, maybe this was like a child trafficking program.

Sweat beaded slight of Molly's forehead and she quickly wiped it off with her free arm. Her heart beat heavily against her chest. Shaking her head she told herself to keep it together, if she lost it who knew what they'd do to her? Well, kill her of course.

After the torture, of course.

And the starvation...

Molly gulped heavily and tried to calm her nervous system down. There was no way she was going to get killed. Hell no, was she getting killed. Well, at least she hoped so.

'_Eek gad, what more could go wrong? No, shut up brain! I just need to think positive; they haven't killed me yet, so they probably won't. But, why would you kill someone who they are gonna sell as a sex slave to some 80 something year old man? Ew, nasty thought!' _Molly's inner rant was broken up when she felt a rough jerk on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she squeaked slightly looking around frantically.

Genkai sighed heavily for the hundredth time that day, she had never in her life met such a person as Molly. Not even her idiot of a student came close to this one. She'd just come from a short walk and seen the poor girl standing there appearing to be in one of her episodes once again. If Koenma was going to show up soon Genkai had thought the girl should just get over her psychotic episodes so she wouldn't spaz on the poor ruler.

"Kid, stop standing there like a dimwit and get cleaned up."

Molly gulped and scampered from the room to get dressed quickly, leaving Yukina and Genkai standing in the room.

"She's like a rabbit. Poor girl," quietly said Yukina.

Genkai nodded slightly, "I don't blame her. Hopefully this will all be sorted out soon, she keeps attracting strange demons around here."

"Still?"

"Yes, I found another one circling around the temple on my walk. They're getting on my nerves," Genkai said her voice spitting with annoyance. Ever since Molly had shown up demons had been overstepping their boundaries and coming nearer than usual to the temple. Thought they were pretty low class it nagged Genkai nonetheless.

Yukina thoughtfully said, "I wonder why they're so interested in her…"

Genkai shrugged while sitting down at the table to wait for Koenma to get there.

An hour later Molly was in the bathroom trying to calm her nerves.

Molly faced herself in the bathroom mirror and took a cleansing breath, she wouldn't freak out. No more panic attacks. If she was to get herself out of this mess she had to keep a clear head. Rubbing her hands over her face she kept telling herself to calm down. Mentally she cheered herself on. Taking a final look at herself she tucked a long lock of hair behind her ear and left for the dining room.

Mime had disappeared a while ago after hearing Yukina yell for dinner. The absence of the tiny thing helped her mind focus better without it jumping around all the time.

Walking into the room she noted a brown haired boy sitting at the table. The room seemed to still slightly at her entrance, and goose bumps formed on Molly's arms at the eerie air.

'_Do they have to stare? This is seriously freaking me out here!' _

The air eased though when the boy smiled slightly and stood bowing saying regally, "Hello I'm Koenma, ruler of Spirit World. And you are in the wrong dimension."

* * *

So there, after a very (very very very) long time I have finally updated the story. It is more of a filler chapter, but it had some plot development toward the end! Hope you enjoyed!

**Muse**


End file.
